Peptic ulcer represents a major health problem, both in terms of morbidity and mortality. Research advances during the last decade have offered new insights in the therapy and prevention of gastroduodenal ulceration by measures directed at strengthening the mucosal defense system rather than by attenuating the aggressive acid-pepsin factors held responsible for the induction of ulcers. The rise in gastric acidity and peptic activity are usually a manifestation of a physiological disturbance affecting one or more mechanisms which normally regulate gastric secretion. Neurotransmitters or hormones that directly stimulate secretion of hydrochloric acid and pepsin by the gastric glands are acetylcholine, gastrin and histamine. In addition there are other factors which play an important role in the manifestation of peptic ulcers. Activity of the gastric secretary cells has been found to be stimulated by caffeine, alcohol, hydrochloric acid, sodium chloride, non steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) and stress.
The recent daily life is called a stress age and the chances of receiving stress have been increased by the kaleidoscopic change of the living environment and the increase of the complexity of personal relations. Also, the chance of taking many virtual, which do not exist in nature has been increased.
Thus, the number of persons suffering from a stomach ulcer, a duodenal ulcer, etc., by these factors has been increased and various antiulcer agents have been developed and utilized at present. The antiulcer agents which have been used at present are largely classified into a digestive power depressant, a gastric juice secretion depressant, a mucous membrane protective tissue reparative agent, etc., and are orally or subcutaneously administered. However, these preparations are isolated medicaments or synthesized medicaments, each medicament has each side effects, whereby the restrictions about the applicable objects and the using amount become severe, and an effective and safe antiulcer agent has not yet been developed and utilized.
Thus, since these conventional antiulcer agents can not be regularly used from the point of the safety, they can not be utilized for the prophylaxis and the recurrence prevention. On the other hand, as preventives for ulcer, medicines for intestinal disorders and medicaments having the secretion preventing effect of gastric juice only are used and hence, they are not said to be preventives for a ulcer in true meaning. At present, side effects of medicaments to a human being become a problem and hence the development of a medicament having an antiulcer effect, which is a natural product, gives no side effects, and is sufficiently safe even when the medicament is regularly used as a preventive or a recurring preventing agent has been required.
Hitherto only on oral tradition of Malasar and Kadar tribes of Kerala use Utleria solifolia for treatment of intestinal ailments like colic and bleeding in stomach. The synthetic conventional drugs either inhibit acid secretion or cure the ulcer. The long term treatment of the present synthetic drugs completely inhibits the acid and pepsin secretion which is normally responsible for digestion and function of stomach and causes cancer. The offensive acid, pepsin and defensive mucin of the stomach plays a critical role in stomach function. The Helicobacter pylori bacteria, offensive acid, pepsin, consumption of hot food disrupts the continuity of the cells and leads to ulcer and gastric cancer, yet there is no complete cure. Therefore for the treatment of acute gastric/duodenal ulcer, and H. pylori, a novel herbal formulation is required. Accordingly studies were undertaken to develop a oral formulation containing herbal drugs along with additives for oral ingestion to treat acute gastric/duodenal ulcer and also to treat internal bleeding.